


live and learn

by Leafspeaks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafspeaks/pseuds/Leafspeaks
Summary: chan gets sick during a vlive D:cw: graphic depictions of vomit
Relationships: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	live and learn

**Author's Note:**

> this was [from a request i got on tumblr](https://pips-fics.tumblr.com)! feel free to [send me more asks](https://pips-fics.tumblr.com/ask) if there's something you'd like to see written! :)

chan had spent his weekend feeling like he was about to vomit, but hell if that was going to stop him from going live for chan’s room.

anyway, this wasn’t an unusual occurrence. as any insomniac knows, sleep deprivation can and will lead to nausea, especially if it is prolonged. only once or twice had it been bad enough to actually make chan sick, and he highly doubted this was one of those times. that had all been back when he was trainee, working himself half to death. sure, he still worked a lot now, but back then he had more sleepless nights than not. now, he rarely pulled full all-nighters, so he was sure he’d be fine.

he did try to take a short nap beforehand, but somehow that had made things worse. this probably should’ve been a tip-off that something else was wrong, in hindsight, but his brain was too foggy to catch on to that at the time. anyway, all he needed to do was smile and play a few songs and respond to a few comments. seemed easy enough.

it wasn’t. chan couldn’t seem to manage to read the comments. “there are so many comments, they’re going so fast i can’t catch them!” he said at one point, giggling. it made his stomach lurch, suddenly, and he clamped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. and then the comments came in faster, but this time he could read them, because they all said the same thing. chan, are you okay? or r u ok chan? or channie you look sick.

he coughed lightly behind his hand and forced a grin as his stomach swirled with greater ferocity. “sorry, just a little cough! i’m fine.” he coughed again, thinking he was quite clever to have thought to play it off as a cold, right up until he’s being sick. it all comes up effortlessly in what could be classified as a projectile stream, and chan’s so shocked that for a moment he’s frozen like that: doubled over in front of a live camera, shoulders jolting as his stomach muscles contracted again and again through the wave of vomit.

as it tapered off, chan ducked his head down, below the desk, and fumbled to close the computer, but the damage was done, and he didn’t know what to do. he hugged his legs close to his chest and just sat there, curled under the desk, still nauseous and even more so looking at the mess he’d made.

that’s how changbin found him, 30 minutes later, the mess starting to dry all crusty. his arms were around a small trash can, which was about halfway filled with his more recent bouts of sickness.

“channie-hyung…”

chan started crying. he didn’t know what it was about changbin finding him like that - probably just the feeling like he had fucked up and he couldn’t possibly get any lower - but he just broke down sobbing.

“changbinnie, what do i do?” changbin took the trash can from him and peeled off his soiled clothes before helping him into the clean outfit he’d brought with him.

“nothing, hyung. we’ll handle it, don’t worry. shhhh, you’re okay, stop crying.”

their manager had come to bring them back to the dorm, and he ruffled chan’s head gently as he half-crawled into the car. it made him feel like a little kid, but in a good way - like for once, there was someone older who would handle his problems for him.

it was good the drive was short. about halfway back, chan fond his head between his knees, breathing heavily and unsure if he would make a mess again or not. changbin handed him a plastic bag and rubbed his back as chan dry heaved a few times, but nothing came out until he got out of the car and retched up some bile onto the pavement. chan shuddered, and let changbin lead him back to the dorm and straight into bed.

“don’t worry, hyung, it will be okay,” changbin said. his confidence was surprisingly reassuring. “we’ll figure it out. you just get some rest.”

there was a part of chan the wanted to protest, that wanted to help, to fix the mess he’d made, but for once, the exhaustion won out.

**Author's Note:**

> i know that leaving comments can be stressful and difficult for a million different reasons, so here are some short, copy-and-paste comments which are 110% acceptable to use if you'd like to provide me with some encouragement, but don't have the time or energy to come up with your own:
> 
> 1) "Just read this for a second time!”  
> 2) “I loved this!”  
> 2) “<3″  
> 4) “This was great!”  
> 5) “One of my favorites!”  
> 6) “Extra kudos!”  
> 7) Reply to another comment with “all of this!″ or “+1″  
> 8) “Will definitely recommend this!”  
> 9) “This was my favorite part: [paste quote]”  
> 10) “Thanks for writing this!”
> 
> still don't want to leave a comment? no worries! i hope you enjoyed the story nonetheless!
> 
> if you'd like to see me write something else, feel free to send requests! you can also send me mail [through my tumblr account](https://pips-fics.tumblr.com/ask) :)


End file.
